clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess
"This stunning Princess shoots flaming arrows from long range. If you're feeling warm feelings towards her, it's probably because you're on fire." Summary *The Princess is unlockable from the Royal Arena (Arena 7). *She is an area damage, long range troop with low hitpoints. *The Princess' range is so long she can target and shoot Arena Towers from the opposite side of the river. Strategy *Princess' ranged area damage makes her a good counter for hordes of low hitpoint troops. *The area damage of Princess is very high, but due to her low hitpoints, she can be eliminated quickly. It is effective to spawn a Giant or Knight in front of her defensively, to engage any opposing troops so that the Princess can survive and continue to inflict damage. *A well placed Fireball, Goblin Barrel, Arrows, or Goblins can easily eliminate the Princess. **Be careful when using Arrows to defeat a Princess, as the opponent may take advantage of your lack of Arrows and deploy swarms of low hitpoint troops, such as the Minion Horde, Skeleton Army or even a mirrored Princess. **Arrows that are 7 levels higher than a Princess can take her out. *Although the Princess is superior to attacking defensive buildings at a distance, the Tesla cannot be attacked by the Princess whilst it is hidden, forcing the player to aggressively attack the Tesla or to leave the Princess to be eliminated. **However, the Princess will most likely target the Arena Tower first, unless the Tesla is very close to the separating area. *When defending against an enemy rush, deploying her at the back of the Arena is beneficial, as her long range will allow her to attack while receiving no incoming hits. **Keep in mind that Spells can still reach her. Trivia *The Princess was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update decreased Princess' hitpoints by 10%. **Before the update, from level 5 , the Princess could not be taken out by level 12 Arrows (and also she could not be taken out in friendly battle where the Legendary level cap is 1 and the common level cap is 8). *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Princess' range to 9 (from 9.5) but her effective range is unchanged. *The Princess, the Mortar and the X-Bow are the only 3 cards being able to hit opponent's Crown Tower without being targeted by it. **She is the only Troop card that can do it. *Princess, Ice Wizard and Miner are the cheapest Legendary cards. *According to the official game tips, two Princesses guard the two Arena Towers. **However, the Arena Tower Princesses shoots single arrows, have less range but have faster Attack Speed when compared to the Princess troop. *When attacking, she can say words such as "Let's go!", "Gotcha!", "Bullseye!", and "Yay." *In the game, the Princess wields her bow horizontally while in the card picture, she wields it vertically. **Also, while the Princess has 3 arrows nocked in the card picture, she shoots 5 arrows in game. fr:Princessede:Prinzessin Category:Legendary Cards Category:Troop Cards